


Creature of the Night

by 7_wonders



Series: The Tall, Dark Stranger Those Warnings Prepared You For [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, and it's smut!, more vampire!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_wonders/pseuds/7_wonders
Summary: Michael indulges one of your secret fantasies on Halloween.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Series: The Tall, Dark Stranger Those Warnings Prepared You For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, witches! Obviously it's not Halloween today, but it was when I posted this on Tumblr. Anyways, a special vampire Michael Langdon fic, just for you! If you enjoyed, I would love if you dropped a kudos or a comment, and feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Warnings for dub-con (it’s established that this is consensual and something that reader wants before the scenario), sex, blood, vampires, unprotected sex

Music pumps through the speakers set up at each corner of a dance floor, the heavy bass being felt in even the bartender’s chest. Flashing, strobing lights cast a variety of colors and patterns across every open surface. The club is packed with people, all dressed in their best costumes for Halloween festivities and dancing through the night where the veil separating the living from the dead is at its thinnest.

Little do they know, the undead walks among them.

You can feel that he’s watching you even before you’ve turned around to search the crowd for his face, the familiar feeling of heat boring into your shoulder blades becoming more uncomfortable the longer you ignore it. Even when you scan the room for any sight of him, it still takes a minute to locate him. You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn back to your drink, ready to tell whoever it is that you’re not interested, that you come face-to-face with the man you’ve been looking for.

He’s gone all out for tonight, the one night of the year where he can dress as gothically Victorian as he’d like and not be seen as out of place. His cloak has elaborate silver embroidery lining the edges, the collar of his silk black shirt still remaining high even with his top buttons undone. His eye makeup is even more dramatic than normal, and you’re pretty proud of the red smokey eye you managed to pull off for him. His long blond hair is effortlessly wavy, the ends reaching just past his shoulders. Tonight, he’s certainly earned his nickname of ‘Lestat.’

“You look lonely,” he comments, choosing to stand instead of taking a seat on the barstool next to you.

“Sorry, I’m actually waiting for someone.” You’re apologetic, and he stares at you with narrowed eyes for a long moment before grinning dangerously, white fangs glinting in the multicolored lighting.

The idea for this little…scene had originally come around accidentally. You were laying in Michael’s arms after a particularly eventful experience involving candle wax (who knew that could be so sexy?) when he gently said, “you know, if there’s anything you would like to try sexually, you don’t have to be afraid to ask.”

You had shifted to look up at him, biting your lip as you nervously thought whether or not you should bring up what had been on your mind.

“There is something, then?” Michael had asked with a smirk.

“Well,” you trailed off, embarrassed. “I just…think it would…” you hid your face in his chest, hoping your next words would be muffled, “be kinda sexy if you were to seduce and compel me like I was one of your victims.”

He heard you loud and clear, however, and his chest swelled with a dark arousal. “As in, we pretend we don’t know each other and you’re my next meal?”

You wrinkled your nose in shame, but nodded nonetheless. “I know it’s dumb, and you probably have no interest in it, but–”

“Your assumptions, my love, are wrong.” Heat pooled in your lower abdomen.

“Really?” you had squeaked out. He chose to remain silent, simply raising an eyebrow at you and leaning down to nip at your throat.

Although he hadn’t explicitly told you that tonight would be the night, you had gotten the assumption that it was when he insisted you go without him, and that he would meet you later. And when you saw him, you just couldn’t resist playing dumb. 

“Well surely I can wait with you,” he says haughtily. “After all, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t be alone. One never knows what could happen.”

You shrug, gesturing to the empty seat next to you with the glass in your hand. “Nice costume, by the way, you make a very realistic vampire…” you trail off.

“Michael,” he supplies.

“You make a very realistic vampire, Michael.”

“And what are you supposed to be…?”

“(Y/N).”

“(Y/N).” Your name rolls off of his tongue, sending shivers down your spine. “You don’t seem to be wearing a costume.”

“When you’re Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that’s the point,” you tease. In reality, you look more like Mina from the original _Dracula_ movie with your long, flowing dress and perfectly painted lips, but you can’t pass up the opportunity to talk about being a vampire slayer to an actual vampire.

“Hmm, and where’s your stake and holy water, Miss Slayer?” He leans his head down just slightly so that he’s almost at eye level with you.

You drop to a whisper. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Michael runs his tongue over his fangs, carefully deciding his next move. “Why don’t you come outside with me, and you can show me?”

“I already told you, Michael, I’m waiting for a friend. I’m sorry.” 

He takes your chin in his hand, forcing you to look at him. Your lips part just slightly when his thumb swipes over your bottom lip, but other than that you remain still. His eyes dilate rapidly, and your heart speeds up when you realize that the feeling of fuzziness creeping in your mind is the beginning of Michael’s compulsion. You want to look away just to make sure that this isn’t just your mind psyching you out, but your eyes are locked onto Michael’s.

It feels near dreamlike as your mind starts to feel more and more like it’s full of cotton. Everything is subdued, except for the man in front of you. He’s vividly real, and everything about him sets your senses on fire. 

“How do you feel, (Y/N)?” Michael asks softly, smiling at your enraptured gaze and disoriented eyes.

“‘M fine,” you mumble, breathing slower as you fall further under Michael’s compulsion.

“Good,” he coos. Although this is fun and erotic for both of you, he would never want you to be unsafe. “Now, you’re going to come outside with me, and you’re not going to fight. Isn’t that right?”

“I won’t fight you,” you reply breathily, responding to Michael’s question almost immediately.

He lets go of your jaw, but your eyes still remain locked on him as he grabs your hand and helps you to stand from the stool. You’re a little wobbly, knees feeling as if they’ll give out at any second from the lack of control you’re experiencing right now, so Michael’s other hand goes to your waist to help keep you upright. You don’t quite remember the way that Michael takes to get out of the club, the lights and sounds disorienting you further, but suddenly your back is pressed up against the concrete wall of the alley directly outside of the club.

Your arousal is near-instantaneous, causing you to clench your thighs together as Michael begins to kiss you like he’s wanted to since he first saw you from across the club. Even under the compulsion you still have some semblance of free-will, so you’re able to grab at the collar of Michael’s shirt and pull him even closer to you. Michael hitches your right leg above his waist, grinding his hips against yours. When he nicks your lip with his fang, drawing a few beads of blood to the surface, you gasp and moan his name.

“I’ve wanted to fucking _devour_ you all night, love. If it weren’t for that club full of people I would have just taken you right on the bar.” He smirks at your pleased whimper. “You’d like that though, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” You don’t know if it’s the compulsion or just your own mind, but the answer doesn’t warrant more than a passing thought.

“Good girl,” he praises, kissing down your neck and paying extra special attention to the pulse point at the juncture of your neck and your shoulder. 

His large hands go to your legs, grabbing at the fabric of your dress to push it up past your thighs (no panties, of course; he had told you not to wear any, and you would never disobey him). For a moment, Michael lets his gaze wander back up your body, and he takes in your wide, blown-out eyes and flushed expression with an admiring smile.

“Get my belt for me, (Y/N), I know you’re desperate to get those little hands of yours on something.” 

He has to admit that watching you fulfill his commands with no sort of hesitation, unable to resist even if you tried, has him harder than he’s been in a while. Michael chokes back a moan when you pull his erection out of his pants, the material against his sensitive skin already making him buck his hips forward. You try to sink to your knees, to pleasure him the way you know how, but he stops you.

“No, baby. I’m going to fuck you right here, against the wall, because isn’t that what you want?”

“Please, Michael, I need you so bad,” you whine, letting Michael lift your other leg up around his waist so that his firm hands on your ass and the wall behind you are the only things keeping you upright.

“I know you do.” He forgets himself momentarily as he roughly thrusts into you, and for a second he worries that he’s hurt you, but the way your head falls back against the wall and your cunt clenches around him let him know that you’re enjoying this just as much as he is. 

Michael begins to ruthlessly snap his hips against yours, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into you. Your nails dig into the cloak that he’s wearing as you grip his shoulders, weakly attempting to meet each and every thrust. It’s a hopeless endeavor, as it’s always been, to keep up with him, so finally you just let him have his way with you.

It’s like you’re being split in half with how thick Michael is and the brutal pace that he sets. It would be almost painful if his length didn’t hit you in just the right spot every thrust. You lay kisses all over his face as he drills his hips into you, needing to show your affection in some way.

When Michael’s hand wraps around your throat and pushes you back against the wall, you gasp in excitement. He’s truly not messing around tonight, and you love it.

His eyes are bright red when you make eye contact with him again, black veins extending down his face and onto his cheeks. “I’m going to bite you,” he growls, giving you barely any warning before sinking his teeth into your neck.

No matter how many times you allow Michael to bite you, the surprising amount of arousal you feel from the immediate bite still catches you off-guard You and Michael groan simultaneously, his heart syncing with yours causing you to feel everything that he does. This combination of what you’re both experiencing is overwhelming, and an accidental brush of Michael’s cloak against your clit has you cumming harshly with a loud whine.

You call out Michael’s name like a prayer as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm, moaning against your neck when his own hits him and has him spilling inside of you. Even after he’s fully spent, he continues to drink from you desperately. It’s only when your heart starts to beat faster and your breathing quickens that he releases you. He’s pleasantly surprised to hear you moan and cum again when he lets go of your neck, the final rush of arousal from both of you sending your exhausted body over the edge.

Michael’s gentle with you as he unwraps your legs from around his waist, holding you to him as the dizziness from cumming and losing blood overtakes you. “You did so well, love. Are you okay?”

You smile at him, nodding tiredly and looking at him with heavy lids. “I’m better than I’ve ever been.”

“And you’re feeling okay after the compulsion? That can be tough on some people.” Michael had released you from his compulsion when he came, too much happening at once for him to focus on keeping you under.

“Michael, it was magical. Thank you for this.”

“If this is what all your hidden kinks are like, I’m more than happy to help you explore them.” Once you both look presentable and like you didn’t just fuck in a dark alley, Michael leads you towards the street. “Let’s go and find you some Halloween candy to make sure you don’t pass out.”


End file.
